


safety blanket

by outerspacejosh (heavydiirtysoul)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ageplay, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, tyler is a smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/outerspacejosh





	

He doesn't feel little often, but when he does, he knows Josh is the one he can turn to.

It's almost midnight and he has his knees pulled up to his chest, arms hugged tightly around his legs, and he's yawning heartily.

"Joshie?"

"Hm?"

Josh looks up from his phone, eyesbrows slightly raised.

"Can you put me to bed?"

His voice cracks slightly as he sniffles into the small space between his knees, big eyes looking up to Josh, who picks up on the change of his behavior immediately.

"Of course, baby. It's late, hm? You're tired?"

"Hmhm. Wanna jus' sleep."

Josh leaves his phone on the small table of the tour bus and crosses the cramped space with merely two steps.

"Gonna carry you, okay?"

"Hm, please."

He's scooped up in Josh's arms in no time, nuzzles his nose into the warm fabric of Josh's hoodie and makes little fists around the strings. 

"You smell good", he giggles, but gets interrupted by another big yawn.

"Thank you, lovebug", Josh mumbles into where his mouth is buried in Tyler's hair.

Soon enough, Tyler is tucked into bed, Josh pulling the blankets over him until he is covered completely, only his head sticking out from the nose up.

"Sleep well, Ty-Ty", and a small peck pressed to his temple.

"Hm, wait", Tyler whines and suddenly has his arms back up, grabbing into thin air for Josh. "Wanna cuddle."

Josh slips under the covers with him, no questions asked, wraps him up in his arms and holds him as close as possible.

"Love you", he mumbles, and Tyler just nuzzles back against him in response, already slipping away into a deep, comfortable sleep.


End file.
